Misinterpretation
by abunchofrandomnumbers
Summary: [One-shot] Being someone who basically had no social life for most their life can come with a few consequences, like how they can easily mistake "hang out" for "go out".


Higgs waited patiently outside his room. A yellow sundress replaced her usual blue tunic, and a daffodil was placed on her ear. Her face was powdered, lightening up her face and giving emphasis to her bright red lips.

Her hands fidgeted behind her back, and her flats were shifting nervously on the floor. It had been half an hour since she planted herself by his door, and the more minutes that passed by, the more nervous she got for what's coming. If it were any other event, she would've kicked his door down and started yelling at him for making her wait so long.

But this wasn't just any old event.

No, this upcoming event is quite... "special" to her. See, Higgs never really had any friends - unless you count Sir Stabby as one. Her mind was so focused on becoming a great squire - and eventually, a great knight - that she didn't have time for any friends. So during her free time where she wasn't training or running errands, she felt rather lonely, and the longer her free time got, the more she felt lonely, to the point where she would just cry into her pillow at night. Yup, she had it bad.

So when Marco told her that he would like to "go out" with her, she lit up brighter than the North Star.

That night, her mind immediately thought of what she should wear. Thankfully, she found an old yellow sundress that her mother gave her years ago. It was withered, and practically breaking at the seams. She didn't know anyone who could repair it, so she had to learn and fix it herself. It took her a whole day, and the final product wasn't perfect, it had bits of threads sticking out and some mistakes that can't be undone without ruining the dress, but it was good enough for her. After that, it was only the matter of finding some shoes and fixing up her face a bit.

When the day came, she was so excited that she decided to come to his room way earlier than intended, for fear that she would be late, causing Marco to cancel. But now, she was starting to regret it. Her heart felt like it was going to explode, and her stomach was filled with so many butterflies, she thought some would start flying out of her mouth.

Is her hair okay? Would he like her dress? Is the daffodil pushing it? Is she overdressed or underdressed? Tons of self-conscious questions raced through her mind. She silently cursed Marco for making her mind all jumbled up.

'I hope whatever we're doing would be well wor-'

The door beside her creaked open, tearing the squire away from her thoughts and causing her to squeak in surprise. She immediately tried to recompose herself afterwards, flailing her arms everywhere as she frantically tried to fix her hair. With a clear of her throat, she turned towards the boy she'd been waiting for.

However, when Marco emerged from his room wearing his usual hoodie and jeans, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why was he wearing that? Didn't going out meant you had to wear something fancy? Oh no, she was definitely overdressed, wasn't she? Great, she already made a mistake before their day even started.

"Hi." She managed to squeak out. She put on the best smile she could offer him, all the while shaking nervously and fidgeting her hands behind her back.

Marco raised an eyebrow, both at her clothes and her obvious nervousness. "Um, hi. What's with the sundress?" He asked, pointing towards the piece of clothing.

Her breath started quickening. She just questioned her dress, which was definitely not a good sign. "Um, well, you said we would go out today, so I decided to... dress up a bit." She said, praying to everything that is magical that he wouldn't get weirded out and cancel.

Marco eyed the squire with furrowed eyebrows, and held up a hand at her, "Whoa, wait, go out?"

Higgs tried her best to maintain her smile. "Y-yup, go out. That's what you said, r-right?" She stuttered.

The boy narrowed his eyes, "Um, no? I said hang out, not go out."

Her face turned whiter than the powder, her stomach crashed through the floor.

Oh.

Oooh no.

No wonder he was only wearing his hoodie. She was stupid. Really really really stupid. Curse her stupid, socially inept brain.

"Wait," She was snapped out of her moment of self-deprecation, and saw that his eyes narrowed more, "Did you think that... we were gonna go on a-"

"NO! I absolutely did not! No! Never! Shut up!" She spat out from her now crimson face, surprising Marco a bit.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, um, well-"

"No! Shut up!" She pointed a finger at him threateningly.

"...uh-"

"Shut up! Shutupshutupshutupshutup..." She continued to spit out as she turned on her heels and started speedwalking down the hall, leaving a very confused and slightly blushing Marco.

"...Um, okay, well I guess we can... hang out tomorrow! B-bye!"


End file.
